


A night of fun after a rough battle

by DancerChronicles



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, featuring Primrose teasing these dumbasses, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: After a particularly gruelling fight, Cyrus and Therion take a break in their shared inn room. What was meant to be a moment of rest turns into so much more than that.





	A night of fun after a rough battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write Cytheri smut. I very rarely write smut tbh lol.

Therion and Cyrus were both having one of those days. They had just managed to defeat Balogar and the god had gifted the runelord class to Therion. Thankfully Therion had a lot of training as a scholar and since Balogar saw him as a suitable fit for the skill, he guessed that he couldn’t complain in the long run. Either way he was exhausted both from fighting the god and from the training his new skill he had decided to do afterwards, thus Cyrus had suggested that they go and get some rest.

The two of them had taken to sharing an inn room a lot lately, neither of them could deny that something was happening between them. It had all started when Therion had ended up in Cyrus’ bed after a nightmare. Laying close to each other and cuddling had sparked something, perhaps they had carried these feelings around without realising for a while now. This night was no different, Therion had ended up in the same bed as Cyrus.

They were facing each other their bodies close, Therion could feel butterflies in his stomach. Cyrus gave him a soft smile and the thief felt like his heart was going to explode. “You were simply wondrous today Therion, magic comes so naturally to you. It brings me nothing but joy to observe your skills.” Therion was barely listening at this point, he was so lost looking at the scholar’s features. Cyrus really was beautiful, it took Therion’s breath away. Without a word the thief leaned over and pressed his lips against Cyrus’.

He pulled away quickly, his cheeks red. “I am s-so sorry.” He stammered out, about to get out of the bed and go and hide in the spare bed. Cyrus grabbed hold of his wrist before pulling him into another kiss. Therion’s eyes closed as his free hand came up to tangle in the scholar’s hair, feeling the kiss deepen. He felt Cyrus move them so he was atop the thief, Therion hummed his fingers still tangled in Cyrus’ hair. He lost track of how many times they kissed in that moment, but all he knew was that he wanted more; he needed more.

Therion let out a soft whimper as his hands tugged at Cyrus’ cloak. “Mmm? You want me to take this off dear?” Cyrus asked, chuckling as Therion nodded. “I can do that.” He added as he unbuttoned the clasp of his cloak, letting it drop to the ground; before he worked on unbuttoning the rest of his clothing. Therion couldn’t take his eyes off the scholar for a second, taking in every inch of skin exposed. Once Cyrus was unclothed, Therion’s hands roamed over his chest pulling him into a desperate kiss.

In barely no time at all Cyrus had removed Therion’s clothing, kissing him breathless. It was so intense but yet it still wasn’t enough. “Cyrus... please I need you.” Therion gasped as he wrapped his legs around Cyrus’ back, grinding his hips against the scholar’s. “I have oils in the cabinet next to my bed.” He added, not quite believing that this was happening. His previous tiredness completely forgotten for the need he felt for this man.

He settled against the pillows as Cyrus grabbed the oil, opening the bottle and coating his fingers with it. Therion spread his legs to give the scholar access, as Cyrus carefully inserted a finger inside him. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a loud moan he knew was going to come. He settled for grasping Cyrus’ free hand as small gasps escaped him once Cyrus added a second finger not long followed by a third. He cried out when the scholar pressed against that one spot, his fingers squeezing Cyrus’ hand. 

The fingers were quickly replaced with Cyrus, lining himself up to enter the thief. As the scholar began to move inside him, Therion gripped his back; fingers digging into skin. Cyrus felt so good, the movement of his hips were on the good side of gentle; but Therion couldn’t deny that he wanted Cyrus to move a little faster. He grabbed Cyrus’ hips to pull him deeper inside of him. “Cyrus...faster.” His words were incoherent at this point, but he felt the other press a kiss to his forehead complying with Therion’s wishes.

As Cyrus began to move faster inside him, hitting that one spot over and over again; Therion could hear himself getting obscenely loud, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at this point. For what it was worth Cyrus was also equally as loud, perhaps the whole of Everhold could hear them. Therion could feel heat pooling in his belly and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cyrus!!” Another loud moan escaped him as white spots appeared behind his eyes, as the thief reached his climax.

In no more than five thrusts he felt Cyrus finally reach his peak also, with a loud cry of Therion’s name as he spilled inside him. Cyrus collapsed on top of Therion and the two lay together catching their breath, before the scholar pulled out. Therion continued to lay there for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts with great difficulty as Cyrus went to grab a cloth to clean them both off. He at last snapped out of it enough to let Cyrus help him clean up. “Cyrus... that was incredible.” He said, perhaps there were better words to say; but he didn’t really care. Cyrus chuckled.

“I couldn’t agree more my dear, hearing you cry out my name and holding me close is not a memory I shall be forgetting anytime soon I can assure you.” He said as he threw the cloth away before laying back down on the bed, Therion joined him cuddling close against the scholar. For a while they simply basked in each other’s presence before they gradually fell asleep. For once in so many years Therion did not have a single nightmare.

When they awoke and joined the rest of their party members for breakfast, they quickly learned that most of them had guessed what had happened between them. As Primrose winked and smirked at both of them, Therion almost choked on his breakfast. While Cyrus godsdamn him, seemed completely unbothered; sipping his coffee with a polite smile. Decidedly ignoring any jests the dancer decided to make towards them, while Therion simply wished that the ground would swallow him up.


End file.
